


Stress ball

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Category: Afternoon Tea - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I’m rlly stressed rn and just wanted to write some fluff, No Dialogue, Stress fic, we’re both so tired and wanna lay on the floor in a fetal position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: I’m stressed here’s a stress ficlet





	Stress ball

Mache wasn’t surprised when she found Kamemyl curled up in the fetal position on the floor of their borrowed bedroom. She had learned early on during their time together back on their home world that the other Saiyan may have seemed calm and collected on the outside, but in reality was a tightly wound ball of stress and bad coping mechanisms that was only one seemingly minor inconvenience away from breaking into a million pieces.

She had seen this a few times back then, too many times in her silent opinion, but she at least knew the best way to deal with this now.

Pulling the blankets from the twin bed, Mache kneeled down by Kamemyl’s side, covering her small body in its entirety with the fuzzy blankets, tucking the ends down underneath the other to the point she resembled a haphazard pile of blankets. She then laid down on her back across the width of the bed, upper body hanging off the bed, hair spread out across the floor next to the lump, not the most comfortable position but she was willing to lie in that position for as long as it took.

After what felt like an hour but could’ve very well been a couple minutes, the lump squirmed slightly, a slender hand worked its way out of the blanket cocoon towards Mache who reached out with one of her own to gently grasp the other, rubbing her thumb against the others skin in a way she hoped would be comforting for the younger Saiyan. 

Mache would have one hell of a crick in the neck the next morning, but at least Kamemyl would hopefully feel a little better.


End file.
